The Runaway slave
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball is a slave from another planet when his parents were kidnapped by aliens. he escapes to earth where he meets a girl named penny who cares for him when he needs it. when a cyborg and a bunch of creatures arrive to kill him, he must protect his new friends. i suck at summaries, just read it
1. Chapter 1

**The runaway slave**

**I don't own tawog **

**And a message to that critic girl that says I stink and says I can't make anything original, try saying this isn't original, no way you've seen something like this from somewhere before**

**I hope you all enjoy this **

Somewhere in space onboard a spaceship, there's a big fight going on between people from earth and cyborgs and these strange creatures. Out of everyone on the ship, a cat reached an escape pod and blasted away from the ship and headed towards earth, this cat's name was Gumball. Following him was a cyborg and a pack of the strange creatures

**From the dark reaches of space came an evil race of super intelligent cyborgs, they made abductions from earth. Humans and animals from earth were bred and raised as slaves. To keep them from escaping, the cyborgs tortured them with dangerous alien beasts known to the earthlings as trackers. A runaway slave known as Gumball escapes to a planet his parents and people called home, we know it as earth.**

Gumball crash landed on a beach near a city called Elmore. He ran from his escape pod and ran into town with the cyborg following him, he was holding a leash with a bunch of trackers of different sizes at the end of them. He let them go and went off in different directions.

Gumball ran into an alley where he ran into a homeless otter drinking beer who started yelling at him. He snatched his beer bottle and ran off. The otter turned and saw one of the trackers standing in front of him. He screamed when the Tracker jumped on him and ate his face off. The tracker moved on when Gumball attacked it and stabbed its neck, the creature squealed in pain before dying as gumball ran off with the cyborg closing in on him. The collar the tracker wore self-destructed soon after its death.

Gumball ran to a warehouse filled with boxes and hid as the cyborg tried to find him. He looked around but saw nothing. Gumball screamed and threw a box at the cyborg who quickly knocked it away. The cyborg grabbed him and screamed. The cyborg punched Gumball in the face and threw him into the warehouse. Gumball got up just as the cyborg entered. The 2 began to fight with their fists and feet. Gumball threw a kick at the cyborg but it grabbed his leg and threw him at a bunch of fragile boxes. Gumball tried again to kick the cyborg and he sent him into more fragile boxes. The cyborg screamed as Gumball kicked him one more time, knocking him out. Gumball ran through the warehouse for another exit when he ran into an even bigger tracker

The tracker growled and snarled at him but Gumball killed the tracker by stabbing it's neck. Gumball ran outside and into the street where a car ran into him. The driver, a peanut with antler's whose name was penny came out

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you alright?" asked Penny

Gumball lay still on the road

"Hang on, I'm taking you to my house, I'll call for a doctor" said Penny as she put the cat into her car and drove off to her house


	2. Chapter 2

Penny took Gumball back to her house and called the doctor. At Penny's house was her 5 year old son max, and friends Darwin, Anais, and Richard. Penny had recently gone through a divorce and wasn't taking it well so her friends were trying to make her feel better. The doctor came out of the room Gumball was in

"Your friend's fine, he looks like he just went through a beating, and I found this in his pocket" said the doctor showing them a trackers self destruct collar which had spikes on one end

"What is that?" Asked Anais

"Im not sure" said Darwin

"Maybe he's into some kind of bondage business or something" said Richard

"Whatever it is, it's not my problem" said the doctor before leaving

"Im gonna make him some food for when he wakes up" said Penny as she got up and went to the kitchen

(an hour later)

Gumball was awake and changing the channels on the tv in his room, he didn't have tv growing up, that was reserved for the cyborgs and the best slaves. Penny came into the bedroom with a sandwich and slice of cake, which Gumball gobbled up

"You must be hungry. Sorry for hitting you. My names penny Fitzgerald, what yours?"

Gumball tried to answer but lost his ability to talk

"Never mind, you do understand me right?" Asked Penny

Gumball nodded

"That's good. Sorry for hitting you again, I've just gotten over a divorce and am just trying to move on" said Penny

Gumball finished up his food as Penny opened up a book to a picture of a map of the world

"Can you show me where you're from?" Asked Penny

Penny pointed to different countries but gumball shook his head, he wasn't from any of those places

"Never mind, I'll try again later" said Penny

"How's our guest doing?" Asked Anais

"He can't speak but can understand me, I can't figure out where he's from" said Penny

"It's alright, he'll show us eventually" said Richard

(That night)

Gumball was in the living room playing with max and his space toys. Penny walked in

"Hi mom" said Max

"Hi max, playing with our guest?" Asked Penny

"Yeah, he's pretty fun, he's very interested in space" said Max

Gumball grabbed a globe and a rocket ship and tried to explain where he was from. He moved the ship off the globe and away, but Penny didn't understand anything

"Yeah, he's really interested" said Penny

outside the house a tracker came up to the living room window. Max saw it first and shook gumball to get his attention. Penny screamed as the Tracker broke through the window with its head. Richard rushed in with a bat and swung it at the tracker, but the tracker knocked him towards a bookshelf. Darwin came in with a gun and shot the tracker. It screeched loudly before retreating outside. It burst in through the door. Gumball grabbed penny and ran

"Hey, where're you taking me?" Asked Penny

When the tracker saw Gumball escape, it exited the house without hurting anyone else and went off in a different direction


End file.
